


Charlie's Girl

by robin_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Season/Series 08, Smut, You're Charlie's girlfriend, also Dean's daughter, and I'm almost certain Moondoor isn't in Texas but just roll with it, because the accent is hot, charlie chains you up and eats you out, i get that Dean isn't old enough to have a 19yo daughter but he's a little older, it's a total coincidence, kid fic i guess, nerd, sex in the dungeon, you're 19, you're being stalked by demons, you're from texas, you've never met Dean before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: You're being stalked by demons. Your girlfriend Charlie kits you out with protection but one slip up means you're almost kidnapped. So she calls the Winchesters and they let you both stay in the bunker with them. But as soon as you get there, Dean just knows that you're his kid. Castiel confirms it and it explains why Crowley's on your ass. But now you're on house arrest and family bonding time doesn't go quite as expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Charlie and I love kid fics and I just really needed this in my life. Leave a kudos or a comment if you want me to keep writing. I'll take suggestions for family bonding time as long as it fits somewhere within the season eight canon. Hope you enjoy :)

It was late and the street lights were glowing, lighting up your way home. The skin on the back of your neck prickled, hair standing on end. There were only a few cars on the road but even less people out walking. You glanced around, unable to shake off the crawling feeling of someone following you.

You were so close to your apartment, you could see the building and as you got closer, the figure standing in front of the building, blocking your way in. Your feet stopped and you sucked in a breath as the man’s eyes flicked black.

Like lightning, you ran the other way. There was no way of knowing whether he saw you or not but it didn’t matter. You were sweating and your boots were giving you blisters but all you could think of was her. Twenty minutes later you were pressing the buzzer to Charlie’s apartment. There was a click and then her voice sounded over the intercom. “Hello?”  
“Charlie, it’s me. I need help.” Your voice wavered, Texan accent prominent through the panic.  
“Come on up.” The door clicked open.

Charlie was waiting outside her apartment door with a gun. When she saw you, she lowered the gun and moved back from the door. You shuffled in quickly and shut the door behind you. “Fill me in.” She said, taking charge.  
“Demons.”  
“Again?” Charlie took a step towards you and rested her hand on your shoulder.  
“They’ve been followin’ me for a while, but one was standin’ outside my apartment. I think he was waitin’ for me.” You had absolutely no idea why demons were stalking you but the first you noticed of it was a couple of months ago. Charlie was actually the one who told you about demons after you almost had a breakdown.  
“This is getting serious, maybe you should stay here for a while. At least until you can get back into your place.” Charlie lifted her hand and pressed her palm to your face. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” You leant into her hand.  
“I know. I’m just so tired of bein’ scared all the dang time. Why me, you know? What did I ever do?”  
“I know baby. They’re monsters. Maybe I should call Sam and Dean, they deal with demons a lot.”  
“What could they do that you haven’t already done for me?” You pressed your lips to the corner of Charlie’s mouth.  
“I feel so useless.” She said.  
“Me too.” You ducked your head into her neck and she wrapped her arms around you.  
“Your apartment’s still salted right?” You nodded. “And you’ve got holy water on you? And the exorcism on your phone?”  
“Yeah sugar, I do.”   
“Okay, well I was gonna order pizza and then work on the website for Moondoor for a while, we could put a movie on?”  
“Sure, that sounds great.”  
“Wanna change while I make the call?” Charlie asked, picking her phone out of her pocket.  
“Thanks.” You nodded. “Be right back.” 

You ducked into Charlie’s bedroom and opened the drawers, pulling out a pair of plaid pajama pants and a thin AC/DC top you’d left there one time. You drew your hair up into a messy ponytail and changed quickly before stealing Charlie’s slippers and making your way back to the couch.

She smiled at you as you sat down next to her. You had been dating for five months, started almost as soon as you moved up to Dallas from your hometown after your nineteenth birthday. Charlie was the Queen of Moondoor when you first met and you’d decided you really liked LARPing. She wasn’t the Queen anymore, the Warriors of Yesteryear currently held the throne, but she had a long reign and was happy enough stepping down.

It was a quiet night for you both. A couple of pizzas; Hawaiian for Charlie and Pepperoni for you, after Charlie moved on to updating the Moondoor website with photos from the recent battle, and you were engrossed in the first Hobbit film. 

You were both too distracted to remember that you should’ve salted her apartment. It was a lesson neither of you would forget soon.

You woke up in the middle of the night in Charlie’s bed when a large hand slapped down over your mouth. Your struggling, kicking out and grabbing at the man woke up Charlie. She assessed the situation quickly and grabbed a flask from her bedside table. You bit deep into the hand covering your mouth, the man yelled but then started screaming when Charlie flung the water from her flask at him.

You kicked him away and grabbed for your phone, playing the pre-recorded exorcism Charlie’s friend Sam had sent to her and she forwarded to you. Black smoke filled the room and dispersed just as quickly. 

“Are you okay?” Charlie turned to you.  
“Yeah…” You were breathing heavily.  
“I am so sorry I forgot the salt.”  
“I forgot too, don’t you worry about it. The demon’s gone and we’re both safe.”   
“I think we should call the Winchesters now.” Charlie said and you were too scared to protest so instead you just nodded.

Charlie grabbed a burner phone from inside the nightstand and snuggled back up to you. You rested your head on her shoulder, muscles still tight with tension, staring at the corpse on the floor. “Hey, it’s Charlie, I need a favour.” There was a pause. “I have a demon problem, they’re stalking my girlfriend. We might need a place to lay low for a while.” Another pause. “Yeah, they were outside her apartment earlier and then tried to kidnap her just now but he’s gone.” Pause. “Sure, we’ll set off in a few minutes, thanks Dean. See you soon.”

She turned to you. “We’ll stay with them in Kansas for a while and maybe they can help figure out why there’s demons after you huh.” Charlie smiled and brushed some hair behind your ear. “It’s about an eight hour drive from here, so grab some water and snacks and I’ll pack us a duffel of clothes and weapons.”  
“Sure.” You nodded and got up, following Charlie’s direction. 

After you were all packed, Charlie passed you your maroon leather jacket and biker boots you took off earlier. “Don’t bother changing, you might even fall back to sleep in the car.”  
“C’mon Charlie, what are your friends gonna think if I show up in my pajamas and a leather jacket?” You said but put it on anyway.  
“That you were almost kidnapped and are in need of a nap. If anything, Dean’ll think you’re hot. You’re checking off the Winchester fashion list; plaid, classic rock band shirt and leather jacket.” That got a smile out of you.  
“Okay, I won’t throw a hissy fit this time, but it’s only cause I’m so dang tired.”  
“Well then let’s go. You can sleep in the car.”

Just under eight hours later, Charlie was pulling up outside an abandoned factory. “This is where your friends live?”  
“It’s like a frigging TARDIS baby, you’re gonna love it.” Charlie smiled wide and grabbed the duffel from the trunk. You followed her to a circular door that reminded you of a reinforced hobbit hole and you struggled to keep the laughter in.

Charlie banged on the door and after a few moments, the door swung open to reveal a super tall guy with long brown hair. He was intimidating until he smiled and then he was all sunshine, must be Sam. You smiled back and waited for Charlie to introduce you. “Hey Sam, this is (Y/N) my girlfriend.” He stepped back to let you both in.  
“Hi (Y/N), it’s nice to meet you.” He turned to Charlie. “Sorry but we’ve gotta test you both.”  
“No biggie, bring it on Samsquatch.” Charlie smiled and nodded to you when you tensed up a little.

A holy water test, salt test, silver test, borax test and iron test later for each of you and you were drawn into a large library. “Holy Sarah Michelle Gellar.” You looked around in awe. “Just… wow.” Sam smirked at you while Charlie stood there with a smile on her face.  
“Dean’s on a food run but he should be back soon. I’ll show you to a room.” Sam said and led you down a set of stairs to a hallway of doors. “I cleared out the dust earlier, you’ve got your own bathroom, come find me if you need anything. Oh, and we’ll talk about the demons later when Dean gets back.”  
“Thanks Sam.” Charlie dropped the duffel onto the bed.  
“Thank you.” You smiled and he left, closing the door. “Wow, this place…”  
“I know right. The boys said it was abandoned since the fifties but they got hold of a key not too long ago. It’s full of books on the supernatural. And guess what?”  
“What?” You had a huge smile on your face at Charlie’s excitement.  
“They have a dungeon.”  
“No way. I don’t believe you.”  
“Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll show you later.”  
“Tease.” You smirked and dropped back onto the bed. “So, are we stayin’ long enough to unpack?”  
“Sorry baby, I think so.”  
“It’s fine, I was lookin’ for a way to tell my manager to stuff it. Maybe if I’m gone long enough he’ll replace me and then I’ll never have to go back.”  
“Silver linings.”  
“Yeah. You hungry?” You asked.  
“Definitely, wanna scavenge?”  
“Sure.” 

It was easy to find the kitchen, you just followed the loud voices. Dean had clearly gotten back and was unloading the food on Sam. He turned when he heard you come in. Dean’s face went blank and he stopped breathing. He was staring right at you. “What’s happenin’ right now?” You whispered to Charlie.  
“I don’t know, maybe you broke him with your hotness.” She stage whispered and Dean started to choke.

Sam grabbed onto his shoulder and started yelling his name but Dean couldn’t seem to tear his attention away from you. “This is mighty good for my self-esteem, but it’s gettin’ a little uncomfortable.” You said. Dean shook himself out of it and he took a couple of steps back. And then he started talking to the air. “Is he havin’ some kinda psychotic break?” You asked Charlie quietly.  
“No, he’s just praying to Castiel.” 

Sure enough, a man in a trenchcoat appeared from nowhere. He looked around the room and then his eyes fell on you. “Hello (Y/N), my name is Castiel. But your father calls me Cas, you may as well if you like.” This time it was you who was choking.  
“Father?”  
“Yes, Dean.” Cas said. You turned your eyes on Dean. He was still staring at you.  
“I don’t have a father. And I left my mama back in Texas.”  
“Everyone has a father (Y/N).” Cas said with a head tilt like he didn’t understand.  
“So you’re tellin’ me that this man… Dean Winchester, is my daddy?”  
“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.” Cas said.  
“Right. Of course he is. That’s great. I uh… I’m gonna need a whole boat of minutes for this.” You contemplated heading back to the bedroom, but instead you slid onto a wooden chair and waited for Charlie to take a seat next to you before you rested your head on her shoulder.

Dean hadn’t moved but he stopped staring when Cas looked at him. “Dean, I need to talk to you alone.”  
“Sure.” Dean followed him out.

Sam put away the food and then sat across from you with a smile that popped his dimples out. “I guess I’m an uncle.” He said to himself. “So, you said you’re from Texas.”  
“Yeah, I grew up in a small town and then moved out to Dallas six months ago, after my nineteenth.”  
“Cool, and it was just your mom? No step-dad?”  
“Just mama. She was young when she had me but she said that she didn’t need any more than me.”  
“I guess if you’re nineteen then Dean would’ve been seventeen or eighteen.”  
“Mama was eighteen.”  
“She’s… she’s still alive right? That’s not why you moved to Dallas?”  
“She’s still kickin’. I just needed a change in scenery.”  
“Right, that’s good. Are you hungry? I would get Dean to make burgers, they’re the best, but I think he’s gonna be pretty distracted for a while.”  
“Starvin’.” You smiled and Sam nodded, he left for the kitchen. 

You turned to look at Charlie. “They’re good people right?”   
“Yeah baby, they’ve saved hundreds of people, I’m also pretty sure they stopped the apocalypse a few years ago.”  
“Wow, that’s impressive. And a lot to live up to.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean came back without Cas and took up Sam’s abandoned chair. “Hi, I’m Dean.” He said and you found yourself smiling at his nervousness, he clearly wanted you to like him.  
“Hey Dean, I’m (Y/N). I have a question.”  
“Shoot.”  
“You recognised me. Did you know about me before now?”  
“No. I just always figured I might have a kid out there y’know, we’ve been on the road our whole lives and you look so much like my mom.”  
“Yeah, mama always says that I look cuter than a buttercup and she had nothin’ to do with it.”   
“Does she know you’re in trouble?”  
“No. I talk to her every couple a days but I won’t scare her like that. Not when she can’t do nothin’ about it.”  
“I don’t like it but I understand it. I’d like to talk to her next time she calls.”  
“Sure.” You said and he nodded.  
“So, you’ve got demons on your ass. Cas seems to believe that’s my fault, and I think he might be right.”  
“Care to share?”  
“The King of Hell, a demon named Crowley, we work with him sometimes, against him more but he likes leverage. I think he found out who you are to me and wanted to use you.”  
“I’m not exactly good leverage if you have no idea who I am.”  
“Yeah well he’s a sneaky SOB.”  
“So how do we get him to back off?”  
“Sam and I’ll brainstorm later. For now I wanna hear about you.”  
“What about me?”  
“Anything. God you even dress like a Winchester.” He seemed completely taken with you. You chuckled.  
“Charlie said I was checkin’ off the Winchester fashion list; plaid, leather and rock top.” Dean laughed.  
“She’s right. Wow, I just… a kid.”  
“You know I’m not a kid right? I’m nineteen.”  
“Wow Tex you’re real old.”  
“Tex?” You couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread throughout you at the nickname.  
“Yeah, it slipped out, too much?”  
“No. I like it.” Your smile was mirrored on Dean’s face. “Is it just you and Sam or do I have an evil step-mama?” He barked out a laugh.  
“Nah, I’m not the marrying type. Just me and Sam.”

Speak of the Devil, Sam appeared with a couple of bowls filled with pasta and a tomato based sauce. He set them down in front of you and Charlie and disappeared to grab the other two. “Drinks? We’ve got beer, lemonade, water…” Sam asked.  
“Sure I’ll take a lemonade.” Charlie said.  
“Beer?” You asked, Dean raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

Sam came back with two beers and two lemonades, he slid a beer over to you and another over to Dean. There wasn’t much talking while you were all eating. You ducked out quickly saying you needed to get dressed and headed back to your bedroom.

Charlie had packed the duffel with as much of your stuff as she could find around her apartment which admittedly wasn’t a lot. A couple of band shirts and the pair of jeans you were wearing yesterday but no clean underwear. You pulled the Scorpions shirt on with the jeans and replaced your leather jacket and boots. You used Charlie’s hairbrush and then brushed your teeth.

The trio were sitting in the library when you got back. It didn’t seem like they had moved at all. “Hey sugar, you think we can go to town and pick up some more clothes? I didn’t have an awful lot at your place.” You said as you entered the room.  
“Yeah.”  
“I can take you, if you want.” Dean said, perking up like a puppy who was told he was gonna go for a walk.  
“Sure, that’d be great.” You looked down at Charlie. “See you in a bit.” You pressed a kiss to her cheek and then walked with Dean to what you assumed was the garage.

You started to jog when you saw the beauty that was the Impala. “Lordy be, please tell me we can take her.” You stroked along the black paintwork.  
“You like her?” He seemed surprised.   
“Hell yeah, she’s perfect.”  
“Meet Baby, she was my dad’s until he gave her to me when I was a teenager.”  
“You must treat her well, she looks loved.”  
“She is.” He smiled and opened up the door. “Hop in Tex.”

As you heard her purr you almost moaned. “You like cars?”  
“I do.” You nodded.  
“You got one?”  
“Nosir, mama offered me her beat up truck when I left for Dallas, but I didn’t want to leave her without one. Besides, if I got a car I’d want one I fixed up myself. I’m a little possessive.”  
“You fix cars huh?”  
“I’m a mechanic back in Dallas although my boss is a misogynist piece of crap. I’ve been fixin’ mama’s truck since I was ten.”  
“I’ve been fixing up Baby since I was about that age too, won’t take her to anyone, I have to do it myself.” That made you smile. You’d never really understood why you were so interested in cars when all your mother cared about was price and practicality. 

You were both silent for a while, listening to the music. You hummed along to a few songs and felt Dean’s eyes on you every now and then. He pulled to a stop outside a small mall.

It was a quick trip, a little awkward in the underwear section, and you growled at the women’s shirts. Instead of laughing, Dean grabbed your arm and led you to the men’s section. It was full of dark colours and band logos and Henleys instead of colour and flowers and flow-y tops. Charlie looked cute in colours but it was not your style. “You all good?”  
“Yep, all good.” You tried to pay but Dean wouldn’t let you. “Hey, this isn’t make up for lost time by throwing money at me, we can’t be that.”  
“It’s not like that.” He said making you raise an eyebrow at him. “Seriously, that’s your credit card right?”  
“Yeah…”  
“It can be tracked. There’s no point in hiding out in Kansas if you use your credit card and send out a beacon saying ‘I’m here, come and get me’.”  
“Right, okay. Just this once. Thank you.”

Back at the bunker, Charlie and Sam had migrated to a den. It had a couple of couches and a large armchair, a TV and a ton of blankets and pillows. You ditched the bags in your room with your boots and jacket.

Charlie had her strategising face on; it was the one she wore when she was the Queen of Moondoor or when she was planning a D&D campaign. She was slumped in the corner of the couch, and Sam was sitting in the armchair with a pad of paper and a pen. You settled in, leaning up against Charlie. 

“Hey, guess what.” Charlie whispered in your ear.  
“What?” You turned a little. She reached down and picked up something off the floor. She passed it to you and you started giggling. “Seriously sugar? We’re runnin’ from demons and you packed your slippers.”  
“Just for you baby.” You laughed some more and pulled them onto your feet.  
“Mmm, cosy.” You smiled and settled back into your girlfriend.

Dean came in carrying an armful of beers and passed them around. He sat on the other couch and soon everyone was suggesting fixes for your demon problem. Some of the ideas were serious like make a deal with Crowley that makes you off limits, others not so much. “I don’t think we should discount just sendin’ me to Mars. I know it’ll be difficult with the isolation and the atmosphere, but I really think I can make a go of it there.”  
“Baby, you know they don’t have brownies on Mars.”  
“You’re right, you absolutely cannot send me to Mars.” You said deadly serious making Sam laugh.

Soon the list only consisted of making a deal, killing all the demon stalkers and giving you a permanent angel on your shoulder. Dean was for all of the above. But Sam was a little more logical. “Dean, Cas is being cagey, he’s never around any more and all of the other angels hate us. It’s not going to happen.”  
“Maybe not an angel then, maybe a permanent Winchester.”  
“Only if I leave the bunker, I’m not dealing with all that angst twenty-four seven.”  
“Angst? Fine, deal.” Dean said.  
“How exactly are you plannin’ on gettin’ the King of Hell to give up his leverage when you ain’t got nothin’ but half a demon tablet and a prophet boy that you won’t get rid of to trade?”  
“We’ll think of something. There’s got to be something else he wants.”  
“Dean, you can’t give Crowley a blank favour, he’s Crowley.” Sam cut in.  
“For her safety, I’ll give him anything.” Dean said and it scared you just how truthful his words were.  
“Even your soul?” Sam asked, clearly scared as well. He’d never had a rival for his brother’s self-sacrificing idiocy before.  
“Anything Sam.”

The room went quiet. “Right well, I should go call mama.” You stood up and headed out, awkward silence chasing you. 

Once you collected your phone, you sat down on the edge of the bed and dialled. “(Y/N)? How are you sweet thing?”  
“I’m real good mama. I uh… I think I met my daddy.”  
“Dean?”  
“Yeah, Dean Winchester.”  
“You gotta be careful, I only knew him a couple a weeks back what… twenty years ago. I don’t know what kinda man he is.”  
“He’s actually Charlie’s friend. She trusts him, I trust her.”   
“Okay, I wanna talk to him.”  
“Sure, give me a second mama.” You headed out to find Dean, poking your head around the door when you did. “Hey Dean, mama wants to speak to you.” You passed over the phone and then returned to your place on the couch half sprawled on top of Charlie.  
“You good baby?” She asked.  
“Yeah, I’m good.” You relaxed in her arms, listening to Dean on the phone.

“Heya Kit Kat.” Dean started and you smirked. Mama hated when people called her Kit Kat. “Long time… No, I get it. You don’t know me from Adam… It was a total coincidence, I’ve known Charlie for a while and she said she was bringing her girlfriend over… I didn’t know for sure, but we had a test done… No, Sam knows someone in the lab nearby, he got it expedited… I’ll take care of her, I promise… Yes ma’am. You wanna talk to her?… Okay, bye then.” Dean hung up and passed back your phone. “Still a firecracker.” He said under his breath as he sunk back into the couch.

“So what is there to do around here?” You said.  
“There’s a swimming pool, the garage obviously, and a gun range. A shit ton of books in the library. The wifi’s pretty good.” Dean listed.  
“Only pretty good?” Charlie asked.  
“We’re in a virtual Bermuda triangle Charlie, pretty good is as good as we could get.”  
“It’s okay, I’ll fix her right up.” Charlie said and you smirked, that would keep her busy for an hour.  
“You pack any swim stuff Charlie?” You asked.  
“Dude, we were running from demons. Of course I didn’t.”  
“You packed slippers.”  
“Yeah, well it’s cold in the bunker and you get cold feet. I don’t want to get in bed later and have icicles jabbing at my legs.”  
“What’s with the flash drive necklace?” Sam asked you, changing the topic.

You looked down at the thin silver flash drive Charlie had bought for you a few months ago. It barely looked like a drive, more like a small silver rectangle, but there was a thin break where you could pull the cap off. “Charlie set it up for me. A new identity, access to a bank account, the deeds to a safe house. Just in case.”  
“But she mostly uses it to keep her book safe.” Charlie smirked.  
“Dude!”   
“Your book?” Sam asked.  
“It’s almost finished, it’s like an end of the world, Noah’s Ark, alien thing I’ve been workin’ on for the last year. The flash drive’s got a big ol’ memory and it’s all encrypted.”   
“That’s awesome.” Dean smiled proudly at you and you gave him a small smile in return. “Me and Sammy’ve gotta head back into town for a couple of hours, we’ll bring back dinner. If you wanna borrow my laptop to work on your book it’s in my room, just opposite yours.” He stood up and waved Sam out of the room. The taller man looked like he had no idea what was happening, but he shrugged and left with his brother.  
“A couple a hours huh.” Your lips drew up in a menacing smile. “Might be the time to show me that dungeon sugar.” You raced from the room, Charlie catching up quickly as she led you to a storage room.


	3. Chapter 3

Behind the shelves was a dark room filled with chains and devils traps. “Kinky.” You said as you let Charlie cuff your wrists to the ceiling. Your feet were flat on the floor but your arms were taut. 

She pulled down your jeans and pressed her mouth to your core. You shook and tried to press closer, but Charlie pulled away until you stayed still. She licked and sucked at your pussy, making you quiver. “You’re so wet for me baby.” Charlie hummed against you, making you moan.  
“Please. Please.” You begged. She drew one of her hands away from your hip and pressed a finger inside you, crooking it until she hit that perfect spot that had you almost seeing stars, but then she pulled out and pressed her tongue flat to your lips. She edged you until you were sweating and babbling and then she kept you on edge. “Please lemme come. Please Charlie.”  
“Are you gonna be a good girl for me?”  
“Yes, I’ll be a good girl ma’am.”  
“Good. Come for me (Y/N).” At her words, Charlie pressed three fingers inside you and you clenched around them, heart beat wild and breath heavy as you came. “Good girl.”

Charlie stood and unlocked the chains, pulling you into her lap on the floor. She stroked your hair with one hand and the other massaged your wrists. They were red from where you had tugged at the cuffs. “C’mon, let's go find some water.” She said, encouraging you to stand.  
“What about you sugar?”  
“I’m good, that was insanely hot. You are insanely hot.” Charlie pressed a kiss to your lips and you stumbled along with her to the kitchen.

She dropped a bottle of water in front of you which you drained pretty quickly and then Charlie returned with her laptop and an older one which you assumed was Dean’s. She slid it in front of you. “I’m gonna upgrade their wifi if you want to work on ‘A UFO Party’.”  
“Sugar, I’m not callin’ my book ‘A UFO Party’.”  
“Why not, it’s semi-accurate and it’s from X-Files?”  
“That’s not exactly the mood I’m tryin’ to get across. It’s meant to be apocalyptic and dark not weird and upbeat.”  
“What about ‘Alien Baby Baby Daddy’?”  
“Is that another X-Files quote?”  
“Maybe.” She said shiftily.  
“Then no.”  
“C’mon (Y/N), at least that one’s accurate.”  
“Yeah because I want everyone to know the big plot twist before they even start readin’.” You removed the flash drive and pressed it into Dean’s laptop. There wasn’t a password but that made sense, he didn’t keep anything saved on it; no files or anything. It was probably just for research.

You looked through your notes again and then sat down to write. Time passed quickly and soon Sam and Dean were coming into the kitchen. Dean passed around the food and Sam went to get drinks. Dean also dropped a plastic bag onto the chair next to you. “You seemed like you wanted to go swimming so we stopped at Walmart. It’s not great quality but it’ll cover you. There’s also one in there for Charlie.” He said when you raised your eyebrow. You dug through the bag and found two bikinis; one plain black and the other a bright green.   
“Mine’s the black one right?”  
“I do pay attention sometimes. It should fit. If not no harm no foul right?”  
“Sure. Thank you.”  
“I also got you something else. But you can totally tell me to go screw myself because it was definitely me throwing money at you to make up for lost time.” He seemed really nervous, shifting in his seat and scrubbing at the back of his neck.  
“What is it?”  
“I’ll show you after we eat. She’s a junker but she’s got a solid frame and you said you would want to fix the car up yourself.”  
“You got me a car?” You were speechless. Sure he said he was throwing money at you, but a junker couldn’t have cost more than a couple hundred bucks and he actually got you something you really wanted, not something that you would have to pretend to like.  
“Did I completely cross a line?” He asked.  
“No. No, thank you. Wow, thank you.” You said. “What kind of car is she?”  
“I hope I didn’t read this wrong, but she’s a DeLorean DMC 12.”  
“Holy Christmas.” You flung yourself at Dean, wrapping your arms around him. He caught you but not before falling back into a chair. “Thank you thank you thank you.”  
“She’s in bad shape, but I thought that was a lot of the appeal.”  
“Definitely. You’re the best Dean.” He smiled widely.  
“Let’s eat and then you can go check her out.”

You climbed off of Dean and returned to your chair with Sam and Charlie beaming at you. You ate as quick as you could without choking, but were stopped when Dean gripped your wrist as it moved your burger to your mouth. “What’re you doin’?” You asked.  
“What the hell happened?” He asked, deep voice intimidating as hell.  
“What’d you mean?”  
“The marks. They weren’t there earlier.”  
“Oh…” You blushed and your eyes slipped to Charlie who was frozen in her chair.  
“Charlie?” He growled.  
“Chill out, it was consensual.” You said.

Dean coughed and let go of your wrist, cheeks turning a little pink himself. He turned back to his food and ignored Sam’s laughing. You ate the fast food as fast as you could and sat watching Dean. “Can I go?” You asked impatiently, feeling like a kid again.  
“Sure. You’ll know her when you see her.” Dean said but you were already out of the room. He chuckled.

Sure enough, there was the shell of a DeLorean parked in the workshop area. There was shelving for tools and spare parts along the wall. You stood in awe. Sure a sports car or a muscle car would appeal to the greater masses, but this was geek heaven. Your fingers itched to start working on her. There was so much to do.

After a few minutes, Dean joined you, watching you make a list of parts you would need to get and a to-do list of tasks you would have to complete. He passed you a beer when you opened her up to look at the engine. “You and Charlie… are you serious?” Dean asked after a while spent in silence.  
“I am. We haven’t really had the whole settlin’ down, marriage, kids talk yet but I want it and I want it with her.”  
“You’re nineteen.”  
“And your point is?”  
“Don’t you want to explore your options before you settle down with the first chick you see?”  
“Hey! I love Charlie. Don’t be a dick.” You were seething. Yes you were young, but Charlie was it for you. You stepped away from the car and turned to face Dean. “I’m goin’ to bed. Goodnight.” You headed off without waiting for a response from him.

Charlie was sitting up in bed on her laptop; she was playing World of Warcraft. You swapped your clothes for your pajamas and climbed into bed next to her. Charlie logged out when she saw your face and shut the laptop, setting it aside. She turned to face you, tangling your legs together, barely flinching at the cold.

“Do I need to threaten Dean?” She asked and you barked out a laugh.  
“No, but I reserve the right to ask you to threaten him in the future.” Charlie smiled. “We’ve been together for nearly six months… I know I’m young but…”  
“Just tell me what’s on your mind.” She said and you knew instantly this was a safe space.  
“Do you see us getting married eventually?”  
“If that’s what you want then I’d be honoured to be your wife.”  
“And kids… do you want them? Would we go with adoption or surrogacy?”  
“(Y/N), you would be an awesome mama however way that happens. But why are you thinking about all this, it’s years away baby?”  
“Dean said I’m young and I shouldn’t just settle down with the first woman I see. But I’m not settlin’, I know I’m not settlin’ because I love you and I’m choosin’ you.” You said passionately. Charlie had a soft smile on her face.  
“I’m really glad you’re choosing me.” She pressed forward and kissed you deeply.

You both fell asleep pretty fast, but you were shaken awake by a nightmare. The demon was trying to kidnap you but this time he succeeded. You were taken to an abandoned warehouse and tortured for information about Sam and Dean.

Feeling jumpy, you realised you wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. You grabbed the black bikini and a towel from the bathroom and changed. You pulled your hair up into a messy bun and then wrapped the towel around yourself in case you came across a stray Winchester in the halls. Dean was right, the bikini did fit. He probably saw your underwear size when you were shopping.

It was almost four in the morning when you finally found the indoor pool. It was awesome. Full olympic size. Before you left high school, you were on the swim team. You weren’t perfect or even just one of the best but you enjoyed it. Water was always a happy place; away from worries, away from responsibilities. It was freeing for you.

You dropped your towel and slid in. It was cold but nothing you couldn’t get used to. You spent an hour doing laps, feeling the burn of muscles long unused, allowing the water to clear your mind. You stopped swimming and laid back, letting the water hold you.

The door opened and you turned your head to look at it. Sam appeared. “Can’t sleep?” He asked. It looked like he was wearing a running tank top and shorts.  
“Nightmare.” You said.  
“You want company?”  
“Aren’t you goin’ for a run?”  
“Yeah but I don’t have to go now.” He said and you moved your arm, encouraging him into the room. 

Sam took his shoes and socks off and sat at the edge of the pool with his legs in the water. You let your eyes drift back to the ceiling. “Do you think Dean would be a good daddy?” You asked.  
“Yes.” He said with conviction.  
“He seems more like the friend type than the parent type.”  
“He raised me, and I like to think I’m a competent person.”  
“I didn’t think there was much between your ages.”  
“Four years. But mom was dead and dad was obsessed with hunting down the thing that killed her. So Dean stepped up. He was more of a dad to me than our dad ever was.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. I had Dean… he had no one.” Sam’s voice was quiet in the echoing space.  
“He had you.”  
“Yeah but he couldn’t depend on me like I could him.”

The room was silent but for rippling water. “He really wants to be your dad, he just doesn’t want to overstep.” Sam said eventually.  
“I don’t know how to have a daddy.”  
“That’s okay. He doesn’t know how to have a nineteen year old daughter.” Sam waited for you to take in his words and then he stood up. “You coming or you wanna keep swimming?”  
“Sure, hang on.” You swam to the edge and pulled yourself up. Sam handed you the towel and you wrapped yourself up tight.

You walked with Sam back to your bedroom. “Try and get some more sleep if you can. If you can’t I’ll be in the library after my run.”  
“Thanks Sam.”  
“Anytime.” 

Charlie was still asleep in bed and you figured you could probably fall back asleep, so you took a swift shower and climbed back into bed. Charlie reached out for you and pulled you to her chest. You hummed and let your eyes slip closed.

The next time you opened your eyes, Charlie was already dressed. She pressed a kiss to your cheek and moved to leave. “Stay.” You said.  
“I think Dean’s making bacon.” She said triggering the rumbling of your stomach. You were up like a shot and halfway to the kitchen before you were fully awake. Charlie was laughing the whole way behind you.

Dean was in fact cooking bacon, standing there in sweats and a Led Zeppelin top. You poured yourself a mug of coffee and stood awkwardly behind him. “You waiting for something?” He asked.  
“Food.” You said and he laughed.  
“She’s monosyllabic when she first wakes up.” Charlie explained as she grabbed herself a coffee.  
“Sam’s in the library, I’ll bring the food out.” Dean said and you headed to find Sam.

“I take it you slept.” He said, looking up from an old book. You nodded and sat down across from him.  
“Thanks. For the talk.” You sipped at your coffee.  
“I meant it, anytime.” He said and you nodded.


End file.
